I See The Way You Look At Me
by The-Doctors-Song
Summary: One-shot, set after Journey's End/End of Time... Donna notices the looks Wilfred sends her... And she's getting some weird flashes... Summary sucks but, what are you gonna do :L


**A/N: Yes, another story... But it's okay, because it's a one-shot... And i actually mean it will stay as a one-shot, as opposed to what happened with Bowties, Fezes and Stetsons, which was supposed to be a one-shot, but turned in to an almost 60 chapter planned story . Lol... Anyway, this is set pretty much after Journeys' End, though i suppose the more correct one would be after End of Time... It's basically Donna, just contemplating the looks Wilfred keeps sending her... I really don't know... I just felt like writing, but i didn't feel like writing for the other stories... Anyway, hope you like it... Enjoy .**

**I see the way you look at me **

She'd always felt that something was missing in her life. She'd caught Grandad staring at her sometimes, with this look on his face, as though he was waiting for something. It freaked her out sometimes, because she'd say something, or do something, and he'd smile, as though it were the best thing he'd ever seen or heard.

And sometimes her mum would get it. That same look. But she'd just scoff it off and tell her to go find a job.

But why would she need a job when she's got all the money she needed?

She's normally sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and circling all the strange things that were hidden in the words. Grandad caught her once, leaning over her shoulder to glimpse the red circled paragraphs. All he did was whoop, kiss her cheek, and walk out of the door with his telescope under his arm. She'd stared after him, looked down at the paper, and frowned. Why was she doing that? It made no sense… She'd never cared about the news before, she'd always end up missing whatever happened, and would have to sit through everyone talking about it. Was that why she was studying the papers so intensely?

She'd been in the bookstore one day, with Grandad, searching through them all trying to find mum a birthday present. She'd walked past the travel section, and spotted a book on Pompeii. She doesn't know why, but she'd stopped mid-stride and stared at it. She's caught a brief flash, fire and a girl… When she was back in the store, her Grandad standing by her side looking at her with a sad smile.

She brought every book they had on Pompeii that day.

She was clearing out her room, rummaging through old books and papers. She'd stumbled across one of her old Agatha Christie books, smiling at the worn in pages and dog eared creases. She'd flipped it open, when she saw the credentials. Donna. She laughed, having not noticed that before, but her laughter died soon after. Another flash, of a man turning in to a large wasp, and a blonde haired woman by the name Agatha. Shaking her head, she threw the book into one of her boxes, stacking it into the top of her wardrobe.

She was curled up on the sofa, snuggled in to Shaun's arms as they watched a movie on Saturday night. She scoffed, mocking as much as she could of the film while Shaun laughed at her, kissing the top of her head. It was some space movie, and for some odd reason she'd found it utterly hilarious and unrealistic. But a man was preparing to enter the rocket, and was geared up in a NASA space suit. She frowned, once again images flashing through her mind. Space suits, shadows, curly hair and a flashing green light… She frowned as she came back to reality, confused by what was happening.

It'd been three years now, since the last series of flashes. Grandad still gave her the looks, but they seemed more settled now, accepting. Mum had returned back to normal, criticising everything she did. She'd found out she was pregnant a few months ago, and her mum had questioned whether she was ready or not, as she herself had yet to grow up from the child she was. Fourteen hours of intense, curse-filled labour, and she and Shaun had welcomed a beautiful baby girl in to the world. When asked for her name, Donna barely even thought about it before replying with Jen.

Strange things happened around Jen. Sometimes clocks would stop ticking if she carried her daughter past them. Lights would flicker when Jen screamed for too long. She'd never figured out what was wrong. They had tests and examinations. But no results. She'd been telling her mother when her Grandad walked in. He seemed to get that look again, and he smiled sadly at the baby girl in her arms. He'd left the room, taking the phone with him after shooting her mum a look. She'd watched, confusion and discomfort settling in the pit of her stomach. They knew something… And she didn't like that they weren't telling her.

Grandad had offered to babysit for the night, so that she and Shaun could have a rest. It was rare they'd get time alone now that Jen was here, and even more so since she hated being put down. She'd jumped at the chance, dropping Jen off into Grandad's arms and hurrying out of the door. She'd been in such a rush, she hadn't noticed the blue box parked around the corner.

When she came back, Jen was sleeping in the makeshift cot, for the first time without someone holding her hand. She'd blinked, staring wide eyed at Grandad as he came inside. He smiled at her, that same sad smile, before she carefully picked her up. Tucking her in to the car, she was about to get in herself when she saw a man standing on the corner of the road. He was watching her, his eyes drifting past to stare at her Grandads. He nodded, smiled at her, and then turned around and walked away, tweed jacket billowing in the wind. She rolled her eyes, waving at Grandad as she sat down.

"Who wears bowties these days?" She muttered to herself, starting up the car and backing out of the driveway. As she turned the corner, the man was nowhere to be seen, and the previously mentioned blue box was gone as well.

Wilfred watched as Donna drove in to the distance, closing his eye sand sighing. He looked up at the sky, waving at nothing in particular, before he turned and shut the door.

Somewhere in the sky above the Noble house, a man in a now invisible blue box waved back. And he to, sighed.

**A/N: I really don't know what i just wrote... Please, i hope you like it. If you review, please don't flame me... I just felt like writing for Donna :L lol, so, by then... ALLONSY!**


End file.
